The Love Of A Hollow
by StephanieWheeler
Summary: I own nothing BUT my own OC: Stephanie. And yes I named my own OC after me. I wish not to have hateful comments about THAT. More than just me do that.
1. Terrible Day

_Chatlog._

**DeathBerry1 is online:**

**RedPineapple is online: **

**ChappyBunny has logged on: **

**VastoLordeStephanie is logged on: **

**{ DeathBerry1 is typing...}**

**DeathBerry1: **Yo, Steph. **2:10 P.M. 6/28/2012**

**{VastoLordeStephanie is typing...}**

**VastoLordeStephanie: **Hey, Kurosaki-kun!** 2:10 P.M. 6/28/2012**

**{ChappyBunny is typing...}**

**ChappyBunny: **Ichigo! Are you flirting?! **2:10 P.M. 6/28/2012**

**{DeathBerry1 is typing...}**

**DeathBerry1: **No, Rukia-san.** 2:12 P.M. 6/28/2012 **

**{ChappyBunny is typing...} **

**ChappyBunny: **Hnn.. Alright. Ichigo.. We need to talk!** – 2:14 P.M. 6/28/2012**

**DeathBerry1 has logged off**

**ChappyBunny has logged off. **

**RedPineapple: **Stephanie. Don't you like Ichigo?

**VastoLordeStephanie: **Shut up Renji! **2:21 P.M. 6/28/2012**

**DeathBerry1 has logged back on: **

**DeathBerry1: **I like you too Stephanie..

**RedPineapple has logged off: **

**VastoLordeStephanie: **3 No. Ichigo... -_- You have Rukia.. Don't you?

**DeathBerry1: **We _just_ broke up. She said, "Go fuck yourself Ichigo!" so.. We're done.

**VastoLordeStephanie: **I'm so sorry, Ichigo...

**DeathBerry1: **No. I love you.. 3 Stephanie..

**VastoLordeStephanie**: I love you too.. ? But?

**ChappyBunny has logged back on: **

**ChappyBunny: **Stephanie! I'm going to beat your ass!

**No Online Contacts... **

…**...**

_Chapter One: _

_Rape._

Stephanie was standing at the corner, waiting for her antagonist to show up and begin to fight her, her thoughts stopped by the black haired, girl Rukia whom was to beat her up. Rukia wrapped an arm around Stephanie, pulling Stephanie to her, Rukia was just as tall as Stephanie, 5'3'' Rukia kissed Stephanie's cheek. Stephanie's cheeks, flushed as a blush reddened her cheeks.

"Stephanie... Make love to me... Stick your finger in me.. Rub my clitoris... Then suck me..." Stephanie's blush deepened as Rukia whispered dirtily into her ear, Rukia grabbed Stephanie's hand and rushed her into her apartment. Rukia slid her tongue onto Stephanie's mouth, somewhat arousing her, Rukia then slid her hand down her pants, tapping her fingers on Stephanie's clothed vagina.

"R-Rukia.. I thought you an Ichi-" Stephanie whispered.

"No. I wanted you. And still _**want**_ you." Stephanie's eyes darted around the room as Rukia slipped her fingers into Stephanie's panties, now exposed to her vagina, which wasn't all that wet as Rukia wanted it to be. Rukia ran her fingers along Stephanie's clitoris, looking to her breasts, which were still soft. Rukia shoved two fingers deeply into Stephanie's vagina, feeling that she was a tight virgin. She began to repeatedly move her fingers in an out, going faster each time. Stephanie's blush, reaching an extreme coloring on her cheeks.

"Hnnn-! S-stop it Rukia!" Stephanie moaned out as pleasure filled her core.

"Want me too?" She plunged deeper, taking out a vibrator that two people can use to have intercourse.

"Stephanie. I /want/ you to take your clothes off and stick this in your Vagina." Stephanie nodded nervously as Rukia removed her hand, removing her clothing as Stephanie did. Rukia placed the high powered vibrator into both of their openings, Stephanie was enjoying this somewhat, yet she didn't enjoy it. Because, let's be honest, the one thing she wanted to feel in her was Ichigo's hard, big, pulsing cock. Yet, Stephanie was a virgin, so she never did feel that. She wanted to. She looked down to her vagina, noticing she was wet, not by the stimulation of the vibrator, but of the thought of Ichigo. Rukia smirked at this and dove the vibrator into Stephanie's vagina hard, using her feet.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Stephanie plead as she closed her eyes, once again imagining Ichigo.

"Why?! You're enjoying it?" Stephanie shook her head as Rukia plunged the vibrator deeper, her nipples becoming erect now.

"Just stop!" Stephanie knew she was now getting raped, as Rukia jammed it in further, and faster, now ripping it out of them both, she moved to Stephanie and pushed their vagina's together. Rukia, began rubbing her vagina on Stephanie's, making her cry out in fear.

"I—Ichigo! H—help!" Just as two minutes seemed to drag on, the Orange spiky haired Shingami burst through the door and held his Zanpakutou over his shoulder.

"Stephanie!" Ichigo's eyes, widened at the nasty scene as he grabbed Stephanie's arm, pulling her to him.

"Kurosaki-sama!" her voice, fragile and scared. Ichigo hugged to her tightly as she began to cry lightly. He rolled his eyes at Rukia, which was now smirking.

"Told ya' I'd do it." Her voice was smug. Ichigo's eyes, in a slant as he gave Stephanie her clothes back. Stephanie, the victim; was being saved by Ichigo, her crush.

"Stephanie. I'm taking you to my place." She nodded as she was being shunpo'ed to the Kurosaki clinic, also home to Isshin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, and Karin Kurosaki.

"Here.. Get changed..." She still was naked, with her clothes in hand she dressed her body and sat at the computer, logging on to her own messenger account.

_**One New Contact Request:**_

_**InnerKing1: Tch. I wanna talk to ya'. **_

Stephanie accepted the request, going online as a chat box popped up...

**InnerKing1: Pfft. Stephanie, am I right? Ichigo thinks about you a lot. Anyways. I seen that ya' got raped. Ya' alright, girl? **

**VastoLordeStephanie: H-Hai.. Who are you? **

**InnerKing1: Tch. Ogihci. Ogihci Ikasoruk. Ichigo's purest, and rawest instinct. You could say I'm the /true/ Ichigo. **

**VastoLordeStephanie: Inner Hollow? **

**InnerKing1: Yeah. Tch, ya' didn't answer my question.**

**VastoLordeStephanie: Uh... I'-I'm fine... You? **

**InnerKing1: Tch. Good. Thanks, girl. That Rukia is a real bitch, isn't she? **

She found herself liking this Ogihci person...

**VastoLordeStephanie: Hn... Yes... She seems to be one.. Although, I do not know her morals. But,-**

**InnerKing1: Tch. Stephanie? Pfft. Yer soundin' like that Byakuya I fought. Don't.. **

**VastoLordeStephanie: jhrgufgidfsgfdgfssighihihgsh ihufdg~#$ %$T%$#$**

**InnerKing1: …. What the fuck!? **

**VastoLordeStephanie: OI! Who the hell are you?! ~ Ichigo. **

**InnerKing1: Tch, It's me. Yer Inner Instinct~ **

**DeathBerry1: …... Stop flirting with Stephani-**

**InnerKing1: Tch. She's not yers. So. I can. Idiot. **

**VastoLordeStephanie: …... Stop fighting, please guys... I don't-**

**InnerKing1: OK. Stephanie-san. I will. But what about.. "King"? **

**DeathBerry1 has logged off. **

**InnerKing1: Steph. I gotta go~ Love ya'. **

Stephanie jumped, her heart beating as fast as a butterflies wings. She couldn't... An Inner Hollow?

**InnerKing1: Nevermind.. Stephanie? Are you okay? It's been a half hour... I'm... Calling you.. **

Stephanie had got a Skype contact request, seeing it was Ogihci and accepted it, also accepting a call, seeing Ogihci. He appeared to be virtually identical to Ichigo, except that his overall color scheme is the opposite of Ichigo's. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera He also has black nails. While Ichigo wears a standard black Shinigami Shihakusho, his Hollow self wears a white Shihakusho with a black cloth belt. She smiled to him, nervously as she turned her sound and camera on. She smiled, kindly to him as he did back.

"H-Hello, Ikasoruk-kun."

"Hello, Stephanie-san." He waved his hand quickly to her, before typing something to her. She read it.

"No. Kurosaki-kun isn't here. He's somewhere else. Why? What's the ma-!" A blue, Cero hit the back of her head.

"STEPHANIE! OH MY GOD! I'M STUCK HERE. ICHIGO! KING! FUCK! I'M... SHIT... STEPHANIE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! HANG IN THERE!" Ogihci hung up, then, out of nowhere, appeared next to her, a black and red rimmed healing Getsuga engulfing his hand as he began to heal her.

"I LOVE YOU. STEPH!" She began to regain her consciousness, Ogihci placed a small kiss on her forehead, holding her tightly to his chest as she began to cry. He placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair slowly, particularly in one spot, the spot where the Cero hit her.

"O-Ogihci... S-Saved me?" He nodded at her surprise.

"Yes... I did... Stephanie.." He nuzzled her to his chest once more and kissed her cheek, feeling the warmth of her fresh blush. She wrapped her arms around him, softly and slowly, as he kissed her pink lips, this loving gesture, caused her to blush once more.

"Ogihci-sama.. I thank you... With my life.. Let me.." He silenced her with a kiss.

"Silence.. Be my girlfriend? Stephanie.." She nodded, blushing heavily.


	2. The Fight Of Protection

She was scared. Of her own Inner Hollow. Every time she went to close her eyes, she heard her voice, just teasing her. Scaring her. She? Sleep? Pfft. She forgot sleep, ever since her Inner Hollow had taken her over, she couldn't sleep. Not anymore. Stephanie turned into an insomniac ever since.

"Stephanie~" Her Inner Hollow called out to her, smirking sadistically. She grabbed at her Zanpaku-tō, slashing at air as her Inner Hollow materialized before her, grinning her sick grin. Stephanie frowned, deeply as her shoulder got deeply cut soon, a fight will break out—

"Steph!" Ogihci fired a Cero at the woman as she tried to dodge, but couldn't. The Cero hit her shoulder! Ogihci let out a bone-chilling laugh, watching as a hole formed through the woman's shoulder.

"Had enough?! Gonna fuck with 'er again?!" Ogihci raised his eyebrow, pointing his White Zangetsu at her throat.

"No. I'm just havin' fun!" Ogichi snarled, cutting her head off.

"Tch. Touch mah girl. Ya' die." Ogihci pulled Stephanie into a deep kiss, then let go.

Ogihci grinned at his winning, only to realize that her inner hollow, could come back. . . . .


End file.
